When structural beams are erected in buildings and other structures, some of the beams must typically be provided with slots, holes, or particular end configurations for accommodating connections to other beams. Additionally, some beams may have to be provided with clearance holes or regions to accommodate other components, such as piping that may be routed adjacent or through a beam flange or web.
When a structural angle beam or channel beam is used for bracing in a structure, such a beam may have to be oriented at an oblique angle relative to two main structural beams. The angle beam or channel beam is typically connected at its ends to the main structural beams. However, owing to the oblique angle orientation of the angle beam or channel beam, an end of the flange of the angle beam or channel beam may interfere with a web or flange of the main beam and prevent a proper connection from being made. Accordingly, the end of such an angle beam or channel beam is typically cut at an angle, or arcuately, to permit the desired fit for establishing a proper connection.
In some conventional procedures, large shearing machines are employed for shearing structural beams, such as angle beams and channel beams, to provide angled ends on the beams. The beam is typically oriented at an angle to the shear member in the shearing machine. However, maintaining the proper angle of the beam in the shearing machine can be difficult, and this process is not easily controlled.
In other shearing machines, special dies can be employed to accommodate the shearing of the end of the beam by the shearing member at an angle. However, an inventory of special dies must be produced and maintained. The appropriate die must then be selected and installed in the shearing machine, and this can increase labor and operation costs.
When it is desired to provide elongate clearance apertures in webs or flanges of beams, conventional practices involve the use of milling machines or hand-held, flame cutting torches. This can be labor intensive, time-consuming, and costly.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system for shaping the ends of structural beams and for providing clearance openings in structural beams.
It would be especially advantageous to provide such a system which could be employed in a relatively small space, on, or in conjunction with, an existing structural beam fabrication line that includes conventional punch presses and/or other machines for processing structural beams as they are moved along a conveying system.
Preferably, such an improved beam shaping system should employ a torch for flame cutting in a manner that can be automatically controlled without undue complexity.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved system could be provided with a very compact arrangement that would reduce the space required for the system and its operation.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for shaping beams which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.